


Defending Hope

by janusrome



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Movie Spoilers, POV Second Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>你看了一眼躺在石桌上的Wolverine和以及雙手擺在他左右太陽穴旁的Shadowcat，又看了一眼坐在懸浮輪椅上的他。你不發一語轉過身，大步向外走去。（字數：約2,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defending Hope

**Author's Note:**

> for 千翠，妳炸出了我的第一篇DoFP。

 

「他們找到我們了。」他說。

你看了一眼躺在石桌上的Wolverine和以及雙手擺在他左右太陽穴旁的Shadowcat，又看了一眼坐在懸浮輪椅上的他。你不發一語轉過身，大步向外走去。

你沒有回頭，沒有看見他注視著你的表情，但你可以感覺到他的視線一直跟著你，也可以感覺到他的心靈始終伴隨著你。

他的心靈。

許多年以前，他的心靈闖進你的心裡，找了個角落，盤踞在那個位置怎麼也不肯走。而你，從來沒要求他離開過，即便在你們關係最惡劣的那幾年，即使你無數次警告他別擋在你的面前，你依然不曾將他的存在徹底驅逐出你的心底。

你步出寺廟，夜裡的寒風撲面而來，扎得你雙頰隱隱刺痛。守在外頭的他們不約而同回過頭來看著你，彷彿在等待你的號令。

他們不是你的追隨者——跟隨你的變種人是最早犧牲的烈士，在戰火擴及可能生下變種人後代的人類之前，人類政府毫不留情屠殺了許多膽敢起身為自己和同胞奮戰的變種人——他們是他的學生或他的盟友，過去與你對峙的變種人同胞，如今你站在他們身旁，為了「生存」和他們並肩作戰。

在充斥著死亡與滅絕的黑暗末日，他找上你，說他需要你，和他攜手合作，一同阻止這場戰爭發生。他異想天開的計畫並未完全說服你，但你沒有拒絕他，反倒決定與他同行，僅僅因為你擁有的選項不多，而他荒誕的提議引起了你的興趣，你願意和他豪賭這麼一次。

縱使他的眼裡只有篤定，但你清楚察覺到，他並非沒有懷疑。他把所有的不確定埋藏在內心深處，表現出無比的自信，藉由堅定不移的態度將「希望」帶給身邊的人，讓他們相信仍有一線生機，讓他們心懷希望，唯有如此，僅存生還者的鬥志才不至於在挫敗的絕境之中燃燒殆盡。

你曾嘲笑他心盲眼瞎，看不清現實；但現在你由衷佩服他，因為他還擁有勇氣去相信，還有勇氣去希望。「希望是強大的武器，世上沒有任何武力可以剝奪你的希望。（＊）」他不只一次引述這句，而他經常不請自入溜進你的大腦，在你的心靈裡搜尋希望。

你也曾嘲笑過他是個天真無知的樂觀主義者，總是期望最好的發展，總是相信前方仍有一道曙光。

但，這一刻，你願意不計任何代價也要捍衛他的天真或樂觀，只盼希望的火種不會熄滅。

蝗蟲群一般的無數哨兵鋪天蓋地襲來，你抬眼望著被戰鬥機器淹沒的天空，心裡想道：這是終局。

這是一場實力懸殊、絕非公平的戰鬥，但就像棋盤上的戰局，妥善運用戰術和每一個變種人的天賦，最起碼的你們能帶給敵人最大的傷害，保護寺裡的同伴，就像保護棋盤上的國王。

國王。

你的嘴角微微勾起。你從來沒把他和國王這個詞聯想在一塊。

你控制噴射機升空，飛向哨兵聚集之處。你回想起六零年代Beast設計的初代超音速噴射機，也想起八年前你來到墓園站在他的墓碑前憑弔那位死於反變種人激進團體示威者攻擊的同胞。使用你的名字稱呼你的人，又少了一個。

Storm操控落雷劈中引擎，爆炸的震波粉碎了載運哨兵的母船。

你擋住飛射而來的無數金屬殘骸，卻擋不下非金屬的銳物刺入你的腹部。

你拔出那塊碎片，輕輕吐了一口氣。你盡可能忽視疼痛，試圖表示傷勢沒有大礙。

有個短暫的片刻，你們都以為這波攻擊告一段落，然而你們還來不及喘息，尚存的哨兵攀上絕壁，以變形的尖銳手臂刺穿操縱天氣的變種人，無情的屠殺就此展開。

你用能力抓住地上每一塊你能抓到的金屬殘骸，將你身後的寺廟入口堵死。你站在鐵壁封住的門前，不理會他在腦內呼喚你的名字。

他們說，他從不背棄求助於他的人，尤其是他愛的人。

他從沒背棄過你——你很想這麼相信，但實際上，他承認半世紀前他曾經背棄過你，曾經恨過你，因為你害他失去了 _她_ 。她為了你的目標奮戰，卻使她陷入危險，甚至為所有的變種人帶來毀滅的命運。那是一計警鐘，強迫他停止逃避，面對殘酷的現實，他戒掉酒精和藥物，和Beast以及其餘數名他能找到的變種人，從戒備森嚴的實驗室把她救了出來。然而，經歷那些人體實驗，他發現Raven已經不存在了，他只看到Mystique。他永遠失去了他的妹妹。（又過了幾十年，他才告訴你那段過往。他的表情很平靜，他的語氣很平穩，你沒有感受到任何一絲憎惡，但他曾經恨過你的事實仍令你心痛不已。）

為了他，為了他們，你願意用自己的生命為他／他們爭取更多的時間。

你不會拋下他。

你不會再拋下他。

你挺直背脊，迎上沒有情感的殺戮機器。

……那個女孩，Blink，她為你開了傳送門，讓你踉踉蹌蹌退回寺內。

背倚著柱子，你試圖穩住身子，但你再也站不住，順著柱子滑到地上。

他注視著你，彷彿你們不在生死存亡的危機之中，彷彿身邊沒有同伴，外頭沒有敵人，此刻他的注意力只在你一個人身上。

死亡攫走了你們的戰友，他們一個接著一個倒下。

他表面上依舊鎮靜，但你幾乎可以聽到他的心靈在哭泣。

這是終局。

你朝他伸出手。

你們的雙手緊緊握在一起。

你感覺到他掌心的溫度透過厚重的手套傳到你手上，也感覺到他的心靈滲入你的內心，溫暖，如同一個落在額頭的輕吻。

你聽到刺耳的轟響，哨兵企圖打穿鐵壁闖進寺廟。

你的眼角餘光瞥到他的臉孔——就算到了這一刻，他仍在相信，他仍懷抱希望。

你決定在死亡降臨前的最後幾分鐘裡，和他一起相信，和他一起懷抱希望。

 

 

＊註： _"Hope is a powerful weapon, and no one force on earth can deprive you of."_  ~ Nelson Mandela, 1969


End file.
